


The Code of Samiel

by Kalendeer



Category: Demon: The Fallen, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Clan Salubri, House Tremere, They are all special snowflakes, angels & demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalendeer/pseuds/Kalendeer
Summary: Crossover between V:tM and Demon : The Fallen, exploring a rather unexpected version of the Salubri. Have you ever wondered why the warriors took angel names? Why they hate demons so much? Why Samiel actually seems to die twice in canon? Well now, you will have some answers...





	The Code of Samiel

 

 

**Samiel**

  
  
You were an Angel from the First House, a faithful servant of God during the Age of Ashes. You looked down on the progeny of Cain and despised the Fallen with all your being; sword in hand, you fought in more battles than you could count.  
  
You were surprised when you met a vampire who seemed pure to your eyes. He was child of Saulot and told you of a Holy One in a city of filth and evil, one who was as dedicated to fighting the Fallen as you were. You made pacts with the child and his father, and learnt that not all were beyond salvation.  
  
Then you died.  
  
You were destroyed in the fight that ultimatly razed Gabriel's great city, your soul broken, and unable to manifest again. Your death left you powerless, you! a great warrior! You wandered until the call of your True Name brought you home, to your salubri friend; you were houseless until he tore his hands open and offered them to you. Now you share his body, the cursed shell of a vampire, your memories of times before the birth of Man overwhelming his own.

 

 

***  
**Saulot**

  
  
It seemed like a good idea at first.  
  
He was a creature of God, a servant of Gabriel. You saw him as a road to salvation, as a friend to fight against the devil of the Baali bloodline. So at first, you let it be, though it disturbed you that your favorite childer had offered himself. You let them embrace, learn the way of the sword instead of the way of the healer and sway their brothers and sisters away from your gentle touch. You were not a tyrannical father... perhaps you should have been firmer.  
  
You see your children and grand-children grow strong in the war against the Baali, empowered by Samiel's guidance and heavenly lore. You tell yourself it was God's will, Gabriel's gift toward salvation; yet as more and more of your children convert, you feel Golconda slip away, and rage awakes in your heart.  
  
Rage, when you understand that your children are gone, their souls digested by the heavenly parasites taking over them, and you wonder how you could have been fooled thus.

 

 

***  
**Samiel**

  
  
The last thought before you die is that you have been betrayed.  
  
Saulot was your friend, the Damned you loved the most, save your kind and brave host. Saulot gave you hope that vampires were salvable.  
  
Saulot sent you to your death, and you know he did it.  
  
And he will pay for this.

 

***  
**Saulot**

  
  
When He dies, your screams echo in the Second City like none before. Tears of blood mar your cheeks as you scrap the True Name of all the angels you know from every walls, tablets and piece of paper. You destroy every single piece of the Code of Samiel you can find, and what remains of Golconda shatter in your heart.  
  
Because despite everything he did, you still loved him more than yourself.  


 

***  
**Samiel**

  
  
  
Almost a thousand years pass until you manage to get back in the Game. One thousand years to search for a new body, get another powerful enough salubri to complete the steps to call your name and become your host. You now have proofs that Saulot betrayed you; not only sent you to your death, but did everything he could to bar you from finding a new body. The Code of Samiel is spreading again, your army rising to your call.  
  
You are ready to go to war against the Fallen and their Baali allies.

 

***  
**Saulot**

  
  
  
The loss of Samiel hasn't stopped you from fighting. Since his demise, you have discovered who sired the Baali, and added a new foe to the list of your ennemies.  
  
When you catch wind of Samiel's return, you are quick to act. He is a warrior, you a diplomat; it is very easy for you to guide him to the resting place of the Eldest. You weep for those of your children you send to their death, but you cannot let Samiel's own brand of infernalism spread, and if you are lucky, he and the monster may destroy each other.  
  
When Samiel dies again, you still feel your Humanity slipping, like loose sand between your fingers.

 

 

***  
**Samiel**

  
  
So now, this is war. You are on a Holy Mission on this earth and that traitor has crossed you one time too many.  
  
The Code is incomplete again, and those who could call on you are too weak for your liking. You have an ace in your sleeve, though: in the past centuries, you discovered something better than vampires. _Mages_. Easier to find than 4th generation salubri and with unlimited potential. You only need a few decades to find a host stupid enough to sell his soul and body to you.  
  
And that's how you become Tremere.  


 

***  
**Saulot**

It's like the Curse is catching up with you. You have never been as hungry as you are. Your Beast whispers constantly to your ears. Even your own children look like cattle now.  
  
Perhaps it's time to go to sleep, and dream of better nights.  


 

***  
**Samiel**

  
It used to be amazing to be a Mage, but of course you had to become one when their immortality starts to fail.  
  
You are scared of death. Your memories of your first life are growing hazy and you are not sure you can remember every part of your own code. There is more of Tremere in you than you are ready to admit and your burning hatred toward Saulot occupies your mind more often than your rage against the Fallen. You have to find a way, any way to stay alive, or you are not sure there will still be a Samiel next time you switch bodies.  
  
Because you are running out of time, you subtly hint the path toward vampirism to your apprentice, the reckless Goratrix. You tell yourself that once this immortality problem is solved, you will dedicate the whole might of House Tremere toward your longstanding war against Infernalism.  
  
When Tremere's Avatar shatters, you feel like a part of yourself has been ripped out, and you've done everything for nothing. You are weaker than you ever were, unable to seek revenge against Saulot or the Demons. So you sharpen your fangs and take what your need on the Damned.  
  
It's all God's work, and sometimes one must do evil in order to further His goals.

 

  
***  
**Saulot**

  
When He comes for you, you are ready. How do you kill something that is unkillable, short of consuming its soul? You are ready to sacrifice yourself if you can destroy Samiel.  
  
It's not like you're worth more than that anyway.

 

  
***  
**Samiel/Tremere**

  
When Etrius starts emitting doubts about the whole Diablerie thing, you start to wonder if you are as smart as you believe you are. When the nightmares come and you lose control over your body, when bouts of Vicissitude wreck Tremere's limbs apart, you understand that you were fooled once more. You order the purge of the Healers as a vengeful strike against Saulot, while he arranges the destruction of your Warriors. Between two moments of madness, you are sane enough to strike down Infernalism from House Tremere.  
  
You are leading a war on too many fronts, and desperate not to lose your House. You tire of starting all over again. With time, you forget you ever loved Saulot, and that he ever loved you. With time, you forget the Age of Ashes, Gabriel's voice, and that there was once a Child of Saulot who wasn't named Samiel.

 

***  
**Saulot**

  
The combined souls fighting against you are stronger than you thought. With time, you forget your aim was to fight the Fallen and their Baali allies. You forget that Samiel was once made of two, and that Tremere's soul bears striking resemblance to your beloved Child. With time, you believe that Tremere must be somehow responsible for the death of your beloved, but you can't remember why or how.  
  
With time, revenge for a deed forgotten is all you know.

 

 

***  
**Tremere**

  
When you lose the war, the only thing saving you is this strange knowledge you have about body transference. It must be something you read in your youth, back when you were still human. There are so many things in your head, you don't bother anymore sorting them out. You know you have to save yourself, to save House Tremere, that your House is a powerful tool toward... some goal you used to have. You take Goratrix's body and destroy all opposition to regain the power you lost.  
  
You need power. You need it badly, desperately. You need it for something, for a good, noble cause, probably to save the world against something, but you are not sure, not after what Saulot did to you. You shiver when you think about the torment he put you through, the bestiality, the pure evil seeping from the Antediluvian.  
  
Perhaps it was Gehenna. That thing you were fighting against, fighting so hard you were ready to sacrifice everything? You are not sure, and you have so many things to think about...

 

 

  
***  
**Saulot**

  
You walk out of the Vienna Chantry and you are not sure what you are supposed to do anymore. It had something to do with Samiel, once, and with Tremere. You know you hate him more than you hate your own Beast, and feel the Hunger rising in you like a wave. You know your fight against Tremere had a noble goal, a good one, but you can't remember what it was. Perhaps it's about the Purge, and the death of your whole clan. You have no family anymore, no friends, no children.  
  
You discover you are, apparently, some sort of saint. Some kindred believe you know something about Golconda, but you can't remember what it is. Some believe you can save them from Damnation and redeem them in the eyes of God. You have no idea about how to do that, now when you have troubles even knowing who and what you are.  
  
And the Hunger is rising, rising, rising...


End file.
